the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar: The Fang. Vol 1
Bloody Roar: The Fang. Vol 1 Fang, the Werewolf In a dream, Mashiro in a half-human, half-rabbit form, sees a young man who looks at her. The morning her best friend Akino wakes her up and remarks about the dirt on her hands and feet. On the way to school, Mashiro runs into the man from her dream, she panics and runs from him. When in school Mashiro feels a faint and her professor, Hashiba, gives her medicine. The night, Mashiro dreams about three beasts and discovers the following day when she passes through the crime scene that the dream was real. That night before going to bed, Mashiro receives a call from Akino who asks her to meet her at school. Mashiro accepts but she's doesn't go alone instead the man she saw in her dream follows her. Confronted Akino transforms herself in a giant cat and attacks the young man as Hashiba and two others monsters shows up. The professor reveals his true nature : he's a scientist from Tylon Corporation and for years he had been doing experiments on his students with false medicine in the hopes of creating zoanthropes, humans with the ability to change themselves in beasts. Mashiro transforms herself into a rabbit, proving the success of the Hashiba's experiment. Suddenly, the young man reveals himself to also be a beast and changes into a wolf. He defends Mashiro against the enemies and saves her. The young man presents himself, Fang a supernatural investigator. The Minotaur´s Labyrinth A young couple was murdered during the night by a Minotaur near of what it seems to be a old labyrinth. The morning after, Mashiro and her new friend, Fang come to the conclusion that the Minotaur is a zoanthrope just like them. The two go to inspect the crime scene using Fang's journalist license to gain entry. After a short amount of searching, the Minotaur appears behind them armed with a road sign wielding it like a hammer. Fang quickly reacts and changes into his wolf form. The two zoanthropes fight against each other with the Minotaur gaining the upper hand until Mashiro is able to defeat him by imitating a matador. Semi-conscious the Minotaur becomes human again tells them that he was another one of Hashiba's victims and this ruin was a testing ground. The Vampire and the Lion - The Appearance of LionHead During her nightly routine, a nurse discovers a beast surrounded by blood. The morning after, Mashiro and Fang come to visit Akino. Akino is in hospital since the first chapter incident. While playing Bloody Roar 3, Akino reveals that there's a rumor about a vampire prowling in the place. Fang and Mashiro starts their research. Mashiro talks to a kind man while searching, but he reveals himself to be a bat zoanthrope and start to attack her. She's rescued by a Lion zoanthrope, LionHead. At first, Mashiro dosen't trust him and transforms herself into rabbit form. Finally she gives him her trust and the two knock out he bat zoanthrope. they go and find Fang who accepts LionHead as their ally. A Rainy Day - The Legend of the Mermaid On a rainy day, Fang answers to a cry for help from a girl, Aoi. She was attacked by a group of strange men. In the hospital with Akino, Mashiro listens to the news as they talk about the discovery of a mummified siren. When Fang comes back with Aoi, Mashiro is jealous but finally finds a pleasant personality in her. The Hamlet from the Abyss - Invocation since a Blue Sea The Black Cat - The Betrayal of my Best Friend